Like Poetry
by Taluna
Summary: Prologue to a possible long story. About Makalaurë and a friend of his. My first attempt at fanfiction, please review


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Makalaurë, or any of Tolkien's other Elves, or places mentioned here. Sairinel and her family are mine though.  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfic, so I'd really love some reviews, and if there's anyone out there familiar with canon who'd beta for me, please get in touch. Hope you like it.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
'Amil, who is that there singing?' An innocent enquiry, from an innocent child.  
  
'That is Makalaurë, Fëanáro's son. Now come, we shall be late to dinner, yendenya.' An abrupt answer, given sharply. The child wondered, contemplative.   
  
'Why does my mother not like Makalaurë? His singing is wonderful'. But to this question, she could gain no answer, though she questioned until her mother bade her be silent.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
Years passed, and the child grew. Sairinel, she was named, the fiery star, and apt that name was for her, as she burned bright with dedication and a strong will. Ever she admired Makalaurë's music, and often took special care to listen to it. Unlike most of those who appreciated his talent, though, Sairinel listened not to the music for its own sake, but rather for the poetic and lyrical beauty that stemmed from it. For her life's passion was discovered young, and that was the love of language and writing. By the age at which most young elves were only just reaching lamatyávë, Sairinel already was composing her own simple poems, written awkwardly, as her imagination preempted her proficiency with pen and ink.  
  
And Makalaurë? He too grew older, and developed his talent, until he was numbered among the greatest of the Noldor. At this time, too, he noticed the writings of the young Sairinel, and recognized her potential. So when she was of an age to do so, he asked her if she should like to study with him. Now Makalaurë and Sairinel were not so far apart in age, and if it had been almost any other, Sairinel would have refused, too proud to do otherwise. To study under Makalaurë, however, she considered a veritable honor, and gladly accepted.  
  
After some time, it was realized that she had little skill with musical instruments, though she could sing well enough, and none save Makalaurë himself could craft lyrics as she could. Often they would sing together, and at these times Sairinel could barely contain her happiness, still recalling the days of her infancy when she had held his voice in such high esteem. Spending much of their time together, they soon became fast friends, and, often spent long hours in conversation. It happened one day that they discussed what to make of their futures, as young people are wont to do. At this point in time, Makalaurë saw nothing amiss with life in Tirion, while Sairinel wished for more.  
  
'Káno, don't you think it would be a wonderful idea to travel over all Aman? Someday, I shall go even as far as Eressëa, I hope.' Sairinel's brown eyes lit up with joy at this prospect, and Makalaurë smiled, amused by her youthful exuberance.  
  
'That it would, but I see no reason to, I like Tirion well enough. It would take something fairly drastic for me to wish to leave!' He ran a hand down her silky black hair, and looked at her, easy in that comfortable familiarity that comes only with long friendship. 'Don't tell me you intend to be off to Eressëa, leaving me here without decent company?'  
  
'Decent company? Will your six brothers not do well enough?' An only child, she was by turn fascinated and horrified to hear of the exploits of Fëanáro's younger children.  
  
'Well, you will not say that once I have told you of the trouble that Ambarussa did cause yesterday!' He laughed. His mother had told him that, much as she longed for a daughter, seven children really was quite enough, especially with the twins to deal with. Now she was content to wait for the arrival of the next generation.  
  
Sairinel, however, merely looked intrigued. 'Ambarussa?' she repeated. 'But Káno - which one?'   
  
'Both.' He stated this firmly, and then broke into more laughter, this time joined by Sairinel. But a moment later the mischief of the twins was forgotten, as Carnistir came running over to them, his nervous expression immediately indicating that something was amiss.  
  
'Káno, we must go to see father.' Carnistir seemed panicked, and Sairinel, concerned, tried to calm him, but to no avail. She was rather fond of Makalaurë's siblings, and they of her, but Carnistir would not now listen. 'There was...Nolofinwë was...' he broke off, obviously uncomfortable speaking of the matter in the presence of Sairinel.  
  
'I shall come with you then.' Makalaurë hated to see his brother so upset, but knew he would say nothing further of the matter until they had privacy. 'My apologies, Sairinel, to leave so quickly.'  
  
'No, Káno, I understand, go to Fëanáro, and take care!' She watched as the two of them departed, wondering what had gone wrong. It was quite unlike Carnistir to react in such a way. Fervently, she hoped that all would be well. This was firstly, and most crucially, due to her concern for Makalaurë and his family. However, though she hated to admit it, even to herself, her motives were not entirely altruistic. It was her deepest wish to convince Makalaurë to travel with her, as she desired company, and he had grown to be not simply her teacher, but her dearest friend. Realistically, though, she knew that the needs of family would always come first, and so would support him in whatever should occur.  
  
And even deeper than that, in a desire not even consciously recognized, he was more to her than a friend. Sighing softly, she sent a whisper after him. 'Namárië, Makalaurëya' 


End file.
